This invention relates to an artificial nail cover and decorative cover for a clip and a clip set in combination with a nail cover and a plastic clip.
As is well known, the artificial nail cover having an external surface curved in a convex shape like human nail is very popular among young women and is used as an accessory. The artificial nail cover comprises of a nail cover body which is adhesively fixed on human nail and a ring which is to be inserted into a finger. Also, such decorative artificial nail cover is provided with said nail cover body and ring which are connected to each other by a chain.
On the other hand, a handy cellular phone can be said to be one of their daily necessaries among the young women, and it is their fashion to attach a strap to cellular phone in various designs which satisfies their taste. The strap has a clip used on clothes as a shirt clip in order to hold the cellular phone. The clip comprises of two clipping plates where a display board is furnished on the one side of the plate, and a hook is provided on the other side of clipping plate wherein a hook is connected with a fastening cord in order to form a strap with a clip. Thus, the strap is equipped with the clip whereas the strap is conveniently used for the cellular phone.
One of the inventors has already obtained a U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,757 in which he discloses a plastic clip to be used on clothes. This patent is now cited as a Prior Art in the drawings at FIG. 25 and FIG. 26. FIG. 25A, 25B and 25C are exploded drawings for the plastic clip. FIG. 25A shows an upper clipping member(31) and FIG. 25B is a lower clipping member (30), while FIG. 25C is an operation member (32). With regard to FIG. 25C, this figure represents a back side so that components may be seen clearly. FIG. 26 is a longitudinal sectional view of assembled three members of the plastic clip of FIG. 25 along a line running lengthwise just separated from a center line but parallel to the center line. As shown in FIG. 25 and FIG. 26, this clip comprises the lower clipping member (30), the upper clipping member (31) to be seated over the lower clipping member (30) and the operation member (32) to be inserted on a rear portion of the upper clipping member (31). Toward a top end of the lower clipping member (30) joining with an end of the upper clipping member (31), clipping teeth (33) are formed, and the plastic clip (34) is opened or closed by rotation movement of the operation member (32) while the teeth (33) are actuated by this movement. This plastic clip (34) comprises a lower clipping board (30), which has an external convex surface curved in the shape of a human nail, by forming a fitting window (35) in rear position and prepares a pair of side wall (36) on both sides of said fitting window (35) and the support axis (37) is established on the inside of the side walls (36); an upper clipping board (31) which establishes a recessed auxiliary plate (38) on rear position which fits into a fitting window (35) of said lower clipping board (30); and the operation member (32) which would open and close a top of clipping teeth (33) of upper clipping board (31) and lower clipping board (30) by rotating a rear portion (40) which rotates centering on the support axis (37), the auxiliary plate (38) of upper clipping board (31) is inserted from front of the lower clipping board (30) toward the lower direction of the support axis (37) to fit into the fitting window (35) of the lower clipping board (30) and while keeping this condition the front portion (39) is inserted from rear direction of the upper clipping board (31) toward the lower direction of the support axis (37).